Eurovisión 2010
by Osterreicher und Puroisen
Summary: Por supuesto, todos los años se celebra Eurovisión. Y todos los años ha de haber un fic de Hetalia que cubra el tema. Aquí está, dividido en drabbles con varios de los participantes.
1. ¡Has ganado, Alemania!

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia que aparecen aquí le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, no a mí. **

**¡ALEMANIA, HAS GANADO!**

Feliciano estaba que se comía las uñas por los nervios y la impaciencia mientras tenía la vista fija en la televisión, donde retransmitían en ese momento las votaciones de Eurovisión. A su lado, Lovino tenía los brazos cruzados y cara de estar muy enfadado.

—¿Se puede saber por qué tenemos que ver esto? ¡Están echando Fast&Furious 3, imbécil! —gritó el italiano mayor. Feliciano hizo un puchero.

—¡Pero tenemos que ver quién gana este año, es tradición! ¡Y mira, mira, Alemania va en cabeza, puede que gane! —chilló su hermano, agitando los brazos por encima de su cabeza—. ¡Doitsu, Doitsuuuuuu! ¡Mucha suerte!

Lovino tiró de él para sentarlo en el sofá y le espetó.

—¡Como no te tranquilices desenchufo la tele y te quedas una semana sin ella! —estaba empezando a dolerle la cabeza. Feliciano empezó a llorar—. ¡Oh, Dios, cállate!

—_Y tras la votación de Armenia damos por finalizado el recuento de votos, por lo que pasaremos a mostrar la tabla de clasificaciones —_dijo el locutor. Feliciano dejó de llorar al instante y volvió a clavar la vista en el aparato—. _Este año han sido Dinamarca, Turquía y Alemania las que más puntos han obtenido, y no ha sido especialmente propicio para el Reino Unido, situado en último lugar de la tabla. Bien, nos informan de que están a punto de anunciar al ganador de este año..._

En la pantalla de la televisión apareció la tabla. Ambos italianos hicieron una mueca de fastidio al ver a España en el puesto quince, pero a ambos se les pasó enseguida al ver el primer lugar. Para corroborárselo, el locutor anunció:

—_¡El ganador del Festival Eurovisión de este año es Alemania!_

—¡SÍIIIIIII! —gritó Feliciano, levantándose del sofá y dando brincos por toda la habitación —. ¡Sabía que ganarías, Alemania, lo sabía!

Como un huracán salió de la casa dando un soberano portazo. Lovino murmuró una palabrota y fue haciendo zapping hasta encontrar Fast&Furious 3.

—El mundo está al revés, decididamente. Idiota España, cada año consigues dejarte más en ridículo.


	2. Creía que éramos amigos

**CREÍA QUE ÉRAMOS AMIGOS**

Antonio no estaba molesto por haber quedado el decimoquinto en la clasificación. Nah, eso no importaba. España estaba orgulloso de su cantante de este año, aunque al principio tuviera ganas de matar al descerebrado que había interrumpido su actuación. Pero aquello tampoco importaba. Lo que verdaderamente le cabreaba era que Francia no le hubiera dado a él ni un voto, y sin embargo, el español sí le hubiera dado puntos a Francia. Por eso decidió hacerle una pequeña visita al cabrón traidor, para recordarle lo que tenía que hacer la próxima vez.

—Francia, ¿podrías abrir la puerta? —pidió España, con su mejor sonrisa. A Francis le dio un escalofrío. Sabía a lo que venía el español.

—Esto...es que ahora...ahora estoy muy ocupado..._je suis desolé, mais..._

—Ocupado mis cojones —España le dio una patada a la puerta estampándola contra la pared y entrando, con una cara que auguraba los peores tormentos para el francés—. Tú y yo vamos a hablar ahora.

Francia empezó a retroceder, con el miedo haciéndole un nudo en la garganta imposible de tragar.

—P-pero...España, espera...te juro que puedo explicarlo, yo...

Antonio lo acorraló contra una puerta y le acarició el pelo mientras sonreía.

—No hace falta que expliques nada, Francis...simplemente te voy a decir una cosa...

A velocidad supersónica sacó su hacha y la clavó en la pared a dos milímetros de la oreja del francés, el cual casi se desmayó. Temblando sin parar y sudando, suplicó:

—Te votaré en el 2011, ¡lo haré! Pero vete, por favor, ¡vete!

—Cállate —la orden de Antonio hizo que Francis se quedara paralizado—. Te diré que...como no me votes el año que viene...te cortaré los huevos. ¿Entendido?

Tener el hacha al lado, tan cerca que podía verse reflejado en ella, bloqueó la capacidad de pensar del francés y se limitó a asentir, aterrorizado.

—Muy bien. Me alegro de que haya quedado claro. Adiós, Francia.

España, sin dejar de sonreír, arrancó el hacha de la pared y se marchó, haciendo sangrar las paredes del golpetazo que metió con la puerta. Francis corrió hacia el salón y cayó hecho un manojo de terror en el sofá. Iba a ser una larga mañana...


	3. Que vuelva Dima Bilan, da

**QUE VUELVA DIMA BILAN, DA**

¿Por qué votaban a Alemania? ¿Acaso los bálticos no le querían? ¿A él, que era como su padre? Rusia avanzaba a zancadas hacia la casa de Letonia, donde solían reunirse los tres para consolarse unos a otros por la eliminación en Eurovisión. E Iván tenía que hacerles su visita de rigor, por supuesto. Mientras se dirigía hacia allí, destrozando todo lo que se le ponía delante con su grifo y maldiciendo a los cantantes rusos de ese año, pensaba en Dima* y se preguntaba una y otra vez por qué no había querido presentarse aquel año. Rusia tendría la victoria asegurada, como tiempo atrás. Qué buen año aquel...

Lo primero que Iván hizo al avistar la casa del pequeño Raivis fue esconder el grifo. No pensaba asustarles...sólo quería recordarles que él estaba ahí y que le gustaría que le votaran. Muy amablemente, por supuesto. No necesitó llamar, con empujar un poquito la puerta, logró abrirla. Aunque luego, Raivis tendría que pedir que instalaran una puerta nueva, pero bueno.

—¿Q-quién...? —Letonia acudió corriendo, por si se trataba de un ladrón. Pero no, era mucho peor—. ¡S-s-señor Rusia!

El chico empezó a temblar como una gelatina, mientras el corazón se le salía del pecho.

—Hola, pequeño Raivis, da. ¿Están tus hermanos contigo, verdad? —preguntó el ruso, en su tono más dulce.

Acarició el cabello del pequeño, mientras éste rezaba porque las piernas le respondieran y poder salir corriendo a la otra punta del mundo.

—E-eh...n-no...t-todavía no han veni... —Letonia intentó mentir para salvarles de Rusia, pero no sirvió.

—No mientas, pequeño Raivis, que está muy mal, da.

Cogió al pequeño de la mano, haciendo que el chico pegara un respingo de terror, y lo obligó a ir con él al salón, donde Toris y Eduard terminaban de beberse su café. Ambos se echaron a temblar al ver a Rusia.

—Letonia... —Lituania temía por su pequeño hermano. Iván se sentó pesadamente en el sofá, soltando a Raivis. Letonia se escabulló y se escondió detrás de sus hermanos. Estonia lo tapó con su cuerpo.

—Bien, chicos...será una visita rápida. Pero quería preguntaros algo. ¿Por qué le habéis dado doce puntos a Alemania? Exceptuando a Toris que le ha dado diez, pero aun así, me duele que hagáis eso. ¿No he sido yo el que os ha estado cuidando durante tanto tiempo? —la voz de Rusia fingía dolor—. Eso me ha hecho preguntarme qué es lo que he hecho mal con vosotros, para que luego me ignoréis...

Los tres mantuvieron la boca cerrada. Sabían que si alguno le decía algo, seguramente acabaría en el hospital durante varias décadas.

—N-nosotros... —empezaron los tres a la vez, sintiéndose como ovejas ante la puerta del matadero. Pero Rusia se levantó y les hizo callar.

—No os preocupéis, no me importa, da. Estoy dispuesto a olvidarlo, pero...

Empezó a andar hacia los tres chicos, los cuales fueron emprendiendo una retirada estratégica contra la pared. Se plantó a dos milímetros de ellos, mirándoles con ojos de psicópata. Aun así, al hablar, su voz sonó suave:

—Por esta vez lo pasaré, Estonia...Lituania...pequeño Letonia... —Raivis se echó a llorar sin poder aguantarse—. Pero os daré un pequeño recordatorio de lo que os podría pasar si el año que viene no recibo doce puntos por parte de cada uno.

Segundos después, varios transeúntes que pasaban por la calle escucharon un concierto de gritos aterrorizados acompañados del kolkolkolkolkol característico de Rusia.

* * *

Dima Bilan es un cantante ruso que llevó a su país a la victoria en Eurovisión en el año 2008 y quedó segundo en el 2006.


	4. Lárgate de aquí

**LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ**

—Si vas a decir algo, turco, dilo, y no te quedes mirándome como el gilipollas que eres —le espetó Grecia a Turquía de malos modos. Sadiq estaba saboreando el momento, había quedado segundo mientras que Grecia era octavo, y no había podido resistir la tentación de ir a vanagloriarse un poquito delante de él.

—¿Yo? Pero si sólo vengo a decirte que ha sido una pena lo tuyo...si tu cantante hubiera sido un poquito menos muermo, habrías conseguido algo... —sonrió Turquía, condescendiente.

—Mi grupo ha cantado bien y la puesta en escena ha sido inmejorable, además la música ha sido como siempre, con cierto toque árabe, como yo suelo hacerla. ¿Y tú? Una panda de cerdos punkis rockeros que lo único que han hecho ha sido meter ruido y dar gritos. A eso no se le puede llamar canción. Has quedado segundo porque habrás comprado al jurado o algo así.

Heracles plantó en su cara la sonrisa más hiriente que se le ocurría, mientras por dentro temblaba de furia. ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría darle tantos puntos a Sadiq? El aludido torció el gesto en una mueca.

—La envidia y los celos son malos, Heraclito...¿será que todavía no has madurado?

Heracles fue hacia él, colérico, y puso su cara a dos centímetros de la de Turquía.

—Lárgate de aquí ahora mismo —le susurró con suavidad, pero con voz envenenada—. O te quedas sin Estambul para el resto de tu jodida vida.

Sadiq retrocedió un poco. El griego siempre cumplía sus promesas, era bien conocido por eso.

—Bueno, bueno...dejaré que mastiques bien esa envidia y que te la tragues antes de que explotes, pequeño Heraclito —le dijo en tono de burla, y salió corriendo antes de que el griego sacara su cruz.

—Turco de mierda... —rezongó Grecia, sentándose en un escalón de las ruinas que acababa de excavar—. Veremos quién se ríe el último.


	5. Aquel de quien todos se olvidaron

**AQUEL DE QUIEN TODOS SE OLVIDARON**

Ni un solo voto. Ni un solo país había votado a Inglaterra en Eurovisión. Fue el único país que permaneció con los diez puntos iniciales. Arthur, al ver aquello, se había echado casi a llorar y había salido corriendo, en medio del cachondeo generalizado de todos los no ingleses con los que se cruzó por el camino. Cuando encontró una taberna entró, y al instante empezó a pedir una jarra de whisky tras otra. A la cuarta ya estaba llorando sin poder parar y borracho como una cuba.

—Cabrones...ni-ni un solo voto... —hipó ruidosamente—- Pe-pero ya veréis, o-os juro que e-el año que viene ganaré y-y me reiré en vuestra cara...

Se derrumbó sobre la barra, presa de un nuevo ataque de llanto. Aquello era demasiado. Vale que nadie le cayera bien, pero su canción había sido con diferencia la mejor de todas. Lo peor, lo que más le dolía, había sido que a los imbéciles de Francia y España sí les habían dado votos. Y al final había acabado ganando el insoportable de Ludwig.

La puerta del bar se abrió, e Inglaterra giró la cabeza. No. No podía haber entrado precisamente él. Pero así era, Alemania estaba allí, con su eterna expresión de amargado.

—¿Qué? —le ladró el inglés mientras se tambaleaba—. ¿Vienes aquí a reírte de mí por haber quedado el último? ¿O por haber ganado tú? ¿Vienes a restregármelo por la cara?

El alemán, sorprendido por aquel ataque, puso cara de confusión.

—No era mi intención, yo sólo venía a tomarme una...

—¡Mentira, patata andante! —berreó Arthur—. ¡Tú vienes a regodearte por tu victoria! ¡Pues hale, hazlo! ¡Todo lo que quieras!

Tropezó y cayó de espaldas, golpeándose la cabeza y quedando inconsciente con los ojos haciéndole espirales.

Alemania se llevó una mano a la cara y se dio la vuelta. Decidió salir del bar para que no empezaran a hablar mal de él, como era común entre los ingleses. Mientras volvía a casa, empezó a plantearse si participar en el siguiente Eurovisión sería una buena idea.


End file.
